The Guardian of Grigori English Version
by Chichiryuutei
Summary: When Kiba Yuuto is not the only one survivor from [Holy Sword Excalibur] project, what impact she will do in this story? Pairing : OC x Mittelt, Issei x Harem, no Harem Stealing. Warning : Yuri.
1. OC Sheet 1

**OC Sheet**

Name : Hikari Sakura

Age : 16

Height : 158 cm

Hair : short straight light blonde

Eyes : bright brown

Gender : Female

Likes : Mittelt, Food, Running, Sleep, Azazel (as father figure)

Dislikes : Anything that related to Church and Excalibur

Weakness : Mittelt

Race : Human

Affiliation : Grigori Institute

Sacred Gear : Divine Reflector (Dragon-type Sacred Gear)

Weapon : Sacred Gear, Electric element Big Axe (she forged it herself), Fire element Big Sword (She forged it herself), Wind element Katana (She forged it herself).

Sacred Gear Ability :

- Divine Reflector : Allowing it's user to contain any attack directed to this sacred gear user. If that attack is weaker or same as this sacred gear user overall strength, it will reflected back to his/her opponent. If that attack is more powerful than it's user strength, the user will take damage as recoil from that attack, and cannot reflect it. More powerful that attack, more stronger it's recoil. It's user can only contain 'Physical' attack or 'Magic' attack 1 at a time. This is said to be 'Ultimate Defense Sacred Gear', in par of Longinus Sacred Gear, but it is not a Longinus Sacred Gear since this Sacred Gear do not have any capability to attack it's opponent, furthermore it cannot kill a God, which is a requirement to be called a [Longinus] Sacred Gear. Also, this Sacred Gear only have 1 ability, unlike [Longinus] Sacred Gear which have more than 1 ability. In [Balance Breaker] form, which is called [Reflectio Scale Armor], it is remove any limitation with this Sacred Gear, allowing it's user to reflect as many attack as possible (although if that attack is stronger than her overall power she still take the recoil damage), regardless of it's attack type.

Capability :

- Alchemy (She can make any kind of potion and poison, although it is pale in comparation with [Phoenix Tears], it is still useful as emergency treatment in [Rating Game] or real battle).

- Blacksmith (She can forge any weapon to cover her weakness in her attack, although her weapon is not as strong as legendary weapon, but as long as she has exceptional material, she can make a weapon that far stronger than any ordinary mortal weapon).

- Basic Swordmanship (She know how to hold and use sword, although not at Master swordsman level)

- Basic Martial Arts (She know how to handle hand-to-hand combat, although not at Master Martial Art level)

- Exceptional Hand Power (She can lift a big Axe with one hand at ease, and her punch is quite hurt for a human)


	2. OC Sheet 2

**OC Sheet**

Name : Mittelt

Age : 16

Height : 145 cm

Gender : Female

Hair : short Blonde twintail

Eyes : bright blue

Race : Fallen Angel

Likes : Hikari Sakura, Cooking, Reading, Goth-loli clothes, Azazel (as Father/Leader figure)

Dislikes : Workout, Anyone that insult Azazel or Hikari Sakura, Traitor.

Weakness : Hikari Sakura

Affiliation : Grigori Institute

Sacred Gear : None (non-Human cannot wield Sacred Gear)

Weapon : Light Spear, Katana (Made by Sakura), A certain Artifical Sacred Gear created by Azazel

Capability :

- Light Spear (Main weapon of any Fallen Angel and Angel. Any devil who touch it will be annihilated in an instant.)

- Flight (She can fly using her wing)

- Basic Swordmanship (She know how to hold and use sword, although not at Master swordsman level)

- Expert Spearmanship (She can handle any kind of spear perfectly and using it in combat at Master Spearman level)

- Basic Martial Arts (She know how to handle hand-to-hand combat, although not at Master Martial Art level)

- Exceptional Magic Power (With her main weapon is Light Spear, one must have a high magical power to make it. With her 3 pair of wing, her magic power is high)

Amount of wing : 3 pair (Top tier Middle-class Fallen Angel)


	3. Prologue

Disclaimer : Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ichibumi, I own nothing except my OC and this story

Prologue

"Go get them! There were two subjects who managed to get away! Do not let any of them alive! ", I heard shouting behind me, but I do not care. I and one of my comrade tried to escape, take advantage of the opportunity provided by our another comrade, who sacrificed their lives to give both of us a chance to escape. Among the way I got separated from him, but I do not have time to worry, not when my own life was in danger. I am convinced he will survive.

"UGH!", I see the snow piling up on the ground, and I saw the blood that previously was not there. Looks like I just vomiting blood from my mouth. My vision began to fade away. Am I going to die here? I still want to live ... I can not die ... before ...

"...zel-sa...! There is... There... In danger...!" I heard someone, but I was too weak to heard clearly what she said. I closed my eyes, because I did not have the energy to open my eyes. And I'm seeing... Darkness...

* * *

...For how long since I closed my eyes? Is this Heaven? Meh, I doubt it, not when God, who never giving His affection to me, so this is not Heaven. So, is this Hell? I and my comrade is considered a 'failure', so chances are God throw me into Hell.

I tried to look around, to make sure where I am now. What I seeing from my eyes is white. Both the roof and walls of the building where I was white colored, much like a hospital.

...Is hospital exist in Hell?

"Ah! You're awake! Thank goodness, are you okay? ", Suddenly there was a voice who called me. I immediately turned towards the sound is coming from.

"You're lucky I and Azazel-sama found you together in the middle of the snow in Italy, if we found you too late you will die, you know?. We found you in a state of severe internal bleeding and poisoning, why you were in that state? ", She said, frowning, before She speak again. "Ah, where are my manners, I am Mittelt, Greetings!", She added with a smile.

"...Mittelt-san, where I am now?", I asked her.

"Hey, you should introduce yourself first, but whatever, we are now in the [Underworld], or Hell.", She replied.

"...Hell? ...Then I... dead? ", I asked her again.

"Did you heard my explanation before? You are almost dead, but Azazel-sama saved you, we are now in the territory of Grigori. ", He replied. I'm getting confused. Grigori? If I remember correctly, in the Bible which I read before there is an organization called Grigori. Grigori is...

"...So I was saved by the 'Governor of Fallen Angel' Azazel, and brought into his territory?", I said to confirm the information confirmed so far. Grigori is an organization of Fallen Angel led by Governor Azazel. Fallen Angel is a race that recorded in Bible, they previously were Angel which 'fell' because of their impure thought.

"Yup," she said shortly. OK, now I'm experiencing an inner conflict. The one before me now is the enemy of religion which I believed until not too long ago, but after what I experienced, I no longer want to believe what has been taught to me.

"I'm amazed, you're more calm than I thought, human.", Suddenly I heard a voice in this room besides Mittelt. And before me appeared 1 tall youth-like man which his appearance in the middle 20's, has a black hair with a fringe of gold. And behind him, he has 12 Black wings appeared on his back.

"Hoo? You do not even surprised with my wings? I am hoping you will be scared to see these wings. ", Said that young man, He seemed disappointed with the lack of reaction on my face.

"...Are you 'Governor of Fallen Angel', Azazel?", I ignore his words before, asking him who he is.

"Osu. The one and only"

"Please do not talk to Azazel-sama with such a disrespectful tone", Mittelt-san shown an annoyed expression on her face. Azazel himself just laugh over my impoliteness to him.

"Hahaha, do not worry Mittelt-chan, I'm not offended by what she said", he said calming Mittelt-san.

"...I'm sorry if my tone offended you, Mittelt-san, but I do not know how to talk 'polite' like you wanted.", I said to her.

"I told you I don't mind, by the way what is your name?", Azazel asked me.

"...I don't know ...", I answered honestly. "I don't have a name, in my place before I am identified with 'Subject 25'.", I explained to them. Hearing the answer, they are frowning, they looked unhappy with what had happened to me.

"Ah ... I don't know, sorry ...", Mittelt-san felt guilty for what had happened to me.

"Hmm ... If you don't have a name, it means the place you were before did not treat you like a human ...", muttered Azazel slowly, but I still heard what he said.

"...We get inhumane treatment from the Church, with the hope one of us will be able to use the [Holy Sword Excalibur] and become a hero, we continued to pray every night, and what we got is mass murderer ... I saw my comrade killed one by one, not stopping there, they poisoned us with toxic gas ... ", I explained again to them, even if they don't ask what I'd been through. I just want to release the burden in my heart. Azazel looks not happy with what had happened, while Mittelt-san tried to hold back her tears.

"[Holy Sword Excalibur]? I see... One of my spies in the church said that the church conducting experiments to create a person that can use the [Holy Sword Excalibur], I never thought they were doing an experiment like that ... ", muttered Azazel again.

"...With the help of my comrade, I and one other person, who is identified as 'Subject 11', managed to run away, but we got separated. You know the rest.", I finished my explanation to both of them.

"Then, what are you going to do now?", Azazel asked me.

"...I don't know...", I answer him. I am planning to take revenge to church for what they have done to me, but in my condition now it will be suicide. I will do it one day, but not in the near future. When he hear my answer, he is smiling to me.

"Then, do you want me to adopt you as my child?", he is asking me with his wide smile.

"...Adoption? Are you serious?", I am unable to trust my ear, since Governor of Fallen Angel Azazel want to adopt me into his child.

"Yes, I am serious. I don't care if you are Human, Angel, Devil or Fallen, what you need now is family, something you don't have before"

"I agree Azazel-sama, if possible I want to be her sister.", Said Mittelt-san seemed pleased with the proposal submitted by Azazel to me.

Family ..., huh ... I honestly do not remember who my parents, and seeing the expression of both Fallen Angel before me, I feel the warmth ... ...

"Ah, but first we must give you the name. Mittelt-chan, any suggestions? ", ask Azazel to Mittelt-san, when I was thinking about how it feels to have a family. "Hmm ... how about this, Azazel-sama ..."

* * *

-5 Years later-

After I was adopted by Azazel, I was given the name by Mittelt-san, who then appoints himself into my sister. The name she gave was 'Hikari Sakura', Hikari from kanji 'light' and Sakura from the name of the flower that was in Japan. It seems like Mittelt-san has been to Japan and seen firsthand when the cherry blossoms bloom, and wanted me to be like the cherry blossoms which are elegant and beautiful, and can shine like the name she gave me. To be honest I liked the name she gave me, so I accept her proposal.

After that, I was introduced to the leader of the organization Grigori. The first is Shemhaza, vice-governor of the Fallen Angel. He and Azazel is a close friend, and he is very loyal to Azazel. The second is Baraqiel. From what I can catch from his appearance Baraqiel is a serious person and a typical warrior. The third is Kokabiel. Unlike the two leaders of Grigori I mentioned earlier, Kokabiel is a bit insane, and he seemed to not like my presence in the Grigori. In addition to the three of them, I also met with other leaders of the Grigori, but it better be told another time.

Then I met with Vali Lucifer and Tobio Ikuse, 2 holders of [Longinus Sacred Gear]. Vali hold [Divine Dividing], a Sacred Gear which has the ability to halves his opponent power he touch before every 10 seconds and take it for himself. Tobio-san holds [Canis Lykaon], a Sacred Gear which take the form of a large black dog. Tobio-san's named that dog 'Jin'.

When I asked what was the 'Sacred Gear' to Azazel, suddenly his eyes lit up like a little kid getting the toy he wants. Later I learned that Azazel has a hobby of collecting 'Sacred Gear', and then examined to produce 'Artifical Sacred Gear', which unfortunately is still not so successful.

'Sacred Gear' is an artifact that is given by God in Holy Bible to human, someone who has the blood of a human, or ex-human. The ability of that artifact is different, from an useless artifacts to artifacts that can kill Gods, which is then classified into [Longinus Sacred Gear]. A person is able to have more than 1 'Sacred Gear' in his body, except [Longinus Sacred Gear]. Holders of [Longinus Sacred Gear] only able to have 1 'Sacred Gear' in their body.

It takes a strong desire to be able to use the 'Sacred Gear' to its full potential. More stronger their desire, their 'Sacred Gear' will be stronger as well. 'Sacred Gear' is also able to adapt and evolve based on their wants, needs, and feelings of its owner. The final stage of the evolution of 'Sacred Gear' is [Balance Breaker]. At this stage, 'Sacred Gear' are in the peak of its power. How to achieve [Balance Breaker] is a change of their feelings in which their owner can change those feelings to change the balance of the world. For example, someone who has a sense of revenge to other people, after knowing the truth of the cause of the grudge he let go of his revenge, and achieve the 'Enlightenment', so he was able triggering [Balance Breaker]. Of course, it is easier in theory than practice. Another way is to force the holders of 'Sacred Gear' against a person / group of people who are much more powerful than him / herself. It is like the level 1 Main Character of RPG games against level 99 Last Boss. If they accumulate enough experience, they had a greater chance of achieving [Balance Breaker]. But this plan is very risky and reckless so it is rarely used.

There are also some cases which the users of 'Sacred Gear' sacrificed one part of their body to achieve [Incomplete Balance Breaker]. As the name implies, Incomplete means imperfect. If he does not sacrifice parts of his body he can not use the [Balance Breaker], and it's like 'one time deal', if you want to do it again he must sacrifice the other limbs. Once a person reaches [Perfect Balance Breaker], he can use it again more easily.

The order of [Longinus Sacred Gear] based on their strength is:

-True Longinus

-Zenith Tempest

-Annihilation Maker

-Lost Dimension

-Boosted Gear

-Divine Dividing

-Regulus Nemea

-Canis Lykaon

-Sephiroth Graal

-Incinerate Anthem

-Absolute Demise

-Innovate Clear

-Telos Karma

Only [True Longinus] were able to kill God in its basic form, the other 12 [Longinus Sacred Gear] must be in the form of [Balance Breaker] to be able to kill God. Azazel also said that [Longinus Sacred Gear] is unique in the sense of having more than 1 capabilities.

_"Oh yes, I just checked your body, it looks like you also have a 'Sacred Gear' in your body. It's up to you what you want to activate it or not."_, After explaining the 'Sacred Gear' to me, Azazel just said that I also have a 'Sacred Gear', and I am surprised after heard that I have some artifacts in my body. Azazel seemed satisfied with my reaction and suggested that I activated my 'Sacred Gear', which I agree with his advice. To have some artifacts to protect yourself is not a bad thing.

"Sakura-chan! Snap out of it! "

Suddenly someone was yelling at me while I remember the memory of the incident 5 years ago, and I received the [Light Spear] attack that was directed to me and made me thrown back for 5 meters. I'm lucky to have activated my 'Sacred Gear' before, or I would die by getting impaled with [Light Spear].

"Sakura-chan, please snap out from your daily dream, What would you do if you got hit by my attack? [Light Spear] was harmful to humans and the Devil, you know!", said Mittelt in her 'lecturer mode'. She is the one who attacked me by her [Light Spear].

"Sorry Mittelt-chan, I'm just remembered the incident 5 years ago...", I apologized to her. Mittelt pursing her brow, and then she sighed softly.

"Sakura-chan, don't ever take your concentration off in battlefield, it's dangerous! You're lucky this is only practice match and you have activated your [Divine Reflector], but you must be serious in practice if you want to improve your skills!", she lectured me again.

Mittelt had not changed much from 5 years ago, and now she's shorter than me. At first I thought she was using a 'magic illusion' because she prefers to keep her height short, but she says that this is her original height, and her age is same as me. When I wanted to make fun of her height, she glared at me, and I retract my intentions to make fun on her height, because her glare is very scary. One that stands out from her are 3 pairs of black wings on her back. Speaking of black wings, I recalled Azazel explanation regarding the number of wings for Fallen Angel.

_"For the Fallen Angel, Devil, and Angel, the number of wings that they_ _had also proportional to the power and social status. More wings that they_ _have, more powerful they are, and their status is higher."_

Most of the leaders of the Grigori have 5 pairs of wings, Azazel himself has 6 pairs of wings. With 3 pairs of wings that she had, Mittelt is belonged to the 'Middle Class Fallen Angel', which is fairly high status in the Grigori.

Regarding my 'Sacred Gear' [Divine Reflector], these artifacts take the form of a shield in my right hand, and has the ability to contain an attack that I received. If the attack I received is weaker or equal to the overall strength of my body, I can reflect it to my opponent. And if the attack is more powerful than my body strength, I will take damage as recoil from that attack, and I cannot reflect it. The stronger the attack, then the recoil I take is stronger. Azazel said 'Sacred Gear' I have is 'Ultimate Defense Sacred Gear', but is does not mean it can not be penetrated, but this 'Sacred Gear' does not have the ability to attack an opponent other than reflect the opponent's attack, a fact that is not likely to happen if I fight someone who is much stronger than me.

Based on these facts, Azazel asked Shemhaza-san to teached me alchemy, a technique to create objects based on material I owned. So far I've been able to make various kinds of potions, either 'love potion' up to 'healing potion', although my 'healing potion' ability is much more inferior compared to [Phoenix Tears] that were even able to connect the severed body parts (do not ask how), but better to have it than not have it at all.

Azazel himself taught me how to make weapons. Of course he didn't teach me how to make a regular weapon, but a weapon that has the 'magic' in it. Of course my weapon is much more weaker than the legendary weapons like 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi', 'Ascalon', 'Gram', 'Excalibur', or 'Durandal', but once again, it's better to have it than not have it at all.

"Sakura-chan! Did you hear what I said? ", Asked Mittelt angrily.

"Mi-Mittelt-chan, sorry ...", I said while apologizing to her. It seems I was day dreaming again amid her lectures. When she heard my words, she looks really angry.

"Mou! Sakura-chan is an idiot! ", she screamed as she ran left the training ground of Grigori. I really felt guilty for this incident, but I also can't deny that her expressions when she is angry is cute.

"I have to apologize to him ...", I muttered, while chasing Mittelt.

* * *

"Once again I am sorry Mittelt-chan, please cheer up...", I were desperately trying to get forgiveness from Mittelt because I ignored her words before. Seeing me kneel before her so that she will forgive my mistake, she just sighed quietly.

"Mou, I'm not really angry, you don't need to kneel, you know I can not be mad for long to you, Sakura-chan...", she smiled. When I heard she had forgive me, I immediately hugged her.

"Thank you Mittelt-chan, I love you~~~", I said with delight. Because she heard my words (and also because I hugged her), her face flushed as red as a tomato.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Please don't suddenly hugged me like this!", Mittelt tried to pull my arms, but somehow she could not let go of my arms, even though she is physically stronger than me (Fallen Angel physically stronger than humans). Because she does not let go of my arms, I continued to hugged her.

"I'm sorry for bothering your yuri skinship, but I need the attention from both of you~~~", when I heard Azazel voice from behind, I immediately pulled out my hug towards Mittlelt. I don't have a mirror right now, but I'm sure my face is red as a tomato, just like Mittelt.

"A-A-A-Azazel-sama! You-You misunderstand, this is not what you think! ", argued Mittelt, but her argument is not very convincing.

"A-A-A-Azazel! This is not yuri, we just do skinship between friends, nothing more! ", I also refute what was Azazel said, although I'm also sure my argument is also not convincing.

"Hahaha! Whatever you both said, but this is important so I need 100% of your attention.", said Azazel seriously. Seeing the expression on his face, we both also got serious. Azazel is pleased to see that we are in our 'work mode', so he continued what he wants to convey.

"I have a task for you both. Both of you go to Tokyo, to oversee an individual named Hyoudou Issei. He is attending a school called Kuoh Academy."

"Hyoudou Issei? What's wrong with him?", Asked Mittelt.

"He is suspected to have a 'Sacred Gear', until now we from Grigori still don't know what kind of 'Sacred Gear' that he had."

"But if I remembered correctly, isn't Raynere already had a similar mission?", I asked Azazel.

"Yes, I've ordered her to keep an eye on that brat, but we need a 'supervision from the inside'...", said Azazel. I understand completely his intent from his words.

"...You want me to infiltrate into Kuoh Academy as a student there. Since I am human I will not get many attention there, and I can supply information for Grigori from inside... And gave me the opportunity to come into school... ", I tried to guess the intention of this 'mission' from Azazel.

"As expected from Sakura-chan, you really catch it quickly~~", he said, not denying what I have said to him. Mittelt then asked him again.

"... Then what is my role in this 'mission', Azazel-sama?"

"Bodyguard, what else? Without the intention of degrading Sakura-chan, but she won't be able to deal with the devil who makes their headquarters in Kuoh Academy. If something happens to Sakura-chan, you can saved her like a prince saved his princess~~ ", said Azazel, which is then made both of us blushed.

"S-So, to summarize it, Sakura-chan will be infiltrated Kuoh Academy to oversee the individual named Hyoudou Issei by pretending to be a student there, and I'm on stand-by near Sakura-chan, trying to avoid contact with the devil there?", Mittelt confirm the content of this mission while trying to remove the blush on her face.

"Yes, but I didn't tell Sakura-chan to pretend to be a student there, I told Sakura-chan to BE a student there until she graduated."

E-Eh? Until I graduate?! That means I have to be at the headquarters of the devil for three years while trying to cover up the fact that I am affiliated with Grigori?

"Azazel-sama, it's impossible. Sakura-chan is too naive and predictable, if she is in devil headquarters, they will caught her in no more than 2 weeks.", Mittelt said coldly. Geez, thank you for your confidence, Mitlet-chan!

"it's because of that fact Mittelt-chan, you will become her bodyguard so that the devil doesn't harmed Sakura-chan. And I'm sure Sakura-chan will only last for one week.", Replied Azazel. I'm sorry if I am naive and easy to guess!

"I was a little hesitant to put Sakura-chan into the devil's nest, but since this ia a task from you Azazel-sama, we will carry it out. Should I contact Raynare for this mission? ", Mittelt undertakes the mission from Azazel, but my confidence is gone because this two people doesn't believe in my ability to be a spy.

"Don't. I got a report from my familiar that Raynare is doing something suspicious."

"Suspicious? Is she violated your orders, Azazel?", I asked Azazel.

"I don't know, but one day after I ordered Raynare to oversee Hyoudou Issei, a 'Sacred Gear' extractor that I keep is disappeared.", when we heard that facts from Azazel, our face paled.

A 'Sacred Gear' extractor, as the name suggests, is able to extract a 'Sacred Gear' in the body of their owner to be transferred to another person. But after that the owners of the 'Sacred Gear' will die, because 'Sacred Gear' is connected with the soul of its owner. If a person's soul is taken, then surely that person will die as well. Besides, the possibility of a successful extraction of a 'Sacred Gear' is small. After knowing the side effects, Azazel destroyed all of 'Sacred Gear' extractor except one, which he kept in his own basement.

"I understand. The timing of losing the device are fitted with Raynare departure to oversee Hyoudou Issei. In other words, in addition to overseeing Hyoudou Issei, we also have to keep an eye on Raynare, right Azazel-sama?", Asked Mittelt to Azazel. Azazel nodded.

"If Raynare is proven to against my orders, you have the right to kill her, though I would be glad if you send it back to the Grigori. Any other questions?", we both shook our heads.

"Well, since there are no other questions, this mission is officially started! Don't let me down, Mittelt-chan, Sakura-chan~~~"

"Don't worry Azazel/Azazel-sama, we will complete this mission perfectly.", We both said, bowing respectfully to him.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Author Note :

This story is a translated version of my original story, the original is in Indonesian. I don't expect that translating is a difficult job, more difficult than I thought. To be honest, I don't know if I should continued this english version, since the review of my original story is very lacking, but if this story got at least 10 review (not including flame, but including critique, as long as they told me where is wrong so I can imrpove my english writing skill) I will considered it.

I also included an OC sheet, along with Mittlelt since in canon she died very quickly, she can be considered a 'semi-OC'. I won't included their development in this story, I just mention their basic bio and ability that has been revealed in this prologue.

That's all from me, please visit, read, and review my other story (other english story I made is Dragon, Phoenix, and Zero that I considered writing another one shot based of that story). Chichiryuutei, out!


End file.
